


Life's a Party, Make it Hot

by ineedminions



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions
Summary: Sansa is spending her last semester of college studying abroad in Pentos.  Little does she realize how much that will change her life.
Relationships: Khal Drogo/Sansa Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 22





	1. Meet-Cute and First Date

Sansa stepped out into the bright Pentos sun.She’d been here for a week and a half and had loved it all so far.Her study abroad in Pentos for her final semester was going well.She was taking her final business class, 2 art classes and an Essosi culture class.She was with her Essosi culture class headed into the big horse festival.The small class took a tour around the grounds.Sansa had her wide-brimmed hat on to keep the sun off her face at least. 

They went to the first couple of events together as a class, before they were free to do whatever they wanted.As they were wrapping up the last event that they had to go to as a class, Sansa noticed a tall, long-haired, guy looking at one of the horses.She thought he was handsome in a fierce way.She wandered over to the empty spot next to him and looked at the horse.It was a beautiful black horse. 

“That’s a beautiful Dothraki racer.”She said without looking at him. 

“He is.He’s a fast racer too.I saw him run in the race earlier.”The man said smiling at her.“Khal.”He said holding out a hand as he introduced himself.

“Sansa.”She said taking his hand and smiling. 

They moved around the festival, talking and getting to know each other.They smiled and laughed and enjoyed being around each other. 

They realize how hungry they are a few hours laters when both their stomachs growl audibly. 

“Let me join you for dinner.” He asked hopefully.

“Sure.”She beamed at him.

They went to a nearby restaurant and sat in a back corner booth eating and talking and spending another hour and a half together.They split the bill and left a large tip for the waitressfor taking the table for so long.They had exchanged cell numbers earlier.They made arrangements to go horseback riding next Saturday morning.Sansa got into a taxi to get back to her apartment. 

“Text me when you get home, Sansa.”Khal said softly as he beamed at her.

“I will.Thanks for an amazing day, Khal.”She said as she beamed back at him.He waves at her as the car pulls away.She gets in the apartment she’ll be staying in over the next few months.

_I got home safely. Thanks again for such a fun day!!_ 😘Sansa texted him.

_Glad to hear.I had a great time too!_ 😉 He had texted back

_I’m excited for our date on Saturday!_ 🐎

_Me too!Good night Sansa_ 🌜😴

_Good night Khal_ 💕

They each went about their week, texting with the other.Khal met her for dinner on Wednesday evening.They chatted more and enjoyed hanging out together.Their Saturday date was one of Sansa’s favorite.They went on a guided horseback ride together for 3 hours that took them over to the coast of the Narrow Sea.Sansa took a bunch of pictures of the area around them and of them together. 

They got back to the stables and went to the nearby market for a later lunch.They happened to pass by a stall that had some beautiful scarves.Sansa loved the colors they used in their fabrics.She gasped as she saw a beautiful purple scarf with some gold butterfly accents all over.Sansa smiled and tried it on, looking at herself in the mirror, as Khal beamed at her. 

“It looks beautiful on you, Sansa.”He said as she smiled brightly right at him. 

“I’ll take it.”Sansa told the shopkeeper.She exchanged the money and took the small bag with the thin scarf in it.Sansa added it to her small cross-body purse.They picked up a few different things to eat from a few different stalls before taking them to Khal’s apartment which was nearby. They ate their lunch together before watching some tv together.Sansa tucked herself next to Khal as he put an arm around her.

They watched comfortably together.Khal eventually made them some popcorn and they settled back in together, munching on the popcorn as they watched the movie together.Sansa got ready to leave after the movie was over. 

“I like you, Khal.”Sansa said softly as he passed Sansa her purse from the hook she’d hung it on earlier.He looked down at her and smiled. 

“I like you, too, Sansa.”He said softly as she met his gaze.They drew closer to each other before they tentatively kissed.The kiss started soft before turning deeper and hotter.They broke apart when they needed air and both looked at the other a little stunned.Sansa took a deep breath before kissing him again and they kissed deeply, tongues sliding against each other.She could taste the saltiness of the popcorn in his mouth and she moaned a little involuntarily.Khal broke away from her.

“As much as I want you to stay and keep going with this, you said you had homework to do and I need to be up earlier tomorrow for a job so let’s stop here and come back to it another day.”

“That is a really good idea.Can we go dancing Friday?”Sansa asked smiling.

“I’d like that and I think that would be fun.”Khal told her as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. 

“Let’s plan for dancing and I’ll let you know when I get home.”He kissed her cheek too before she left. She texted him when she got back to her apartment. 


	2. Dancing Date and "Dessert"

Sansa did a video chat with her parents on Sunday.She told her parents about her new friend and that she liked spending time with him.They asked questions and she did her best to answer them.She liked that he was in construction and very easy to talk with and get along with.They were encouraged that she’d made friends with some new people. 

Khal picked up Sansa at her apartment for their date Friday night.Even with her modest heels on she was still 4 or 5 inches shorter than him.He took her to a club and they danced. The beat is faster for most of the songs, building the excitement and pounding pulses.They swayed, moved and Sansa let all her inhibitions about dancing go when Khal encouraged her to loosen up and dance however she wanted to.He danced very well and they became very compatible dancing partners.Sansa loved when he’d spin her around and then kiss her.

They drank a lot of water or soda at the club.They both were a bit sweaty and hungry so they walked out after a few hours and cooled down as they made their way to a restaurant. 

“I like that you’re so tall.”Sansa said as he put an arm around her waist as they walked to the restaurant.He beamed at her. 

“You’re a great height too.”He said kissing her cheek.“I don’t have to lean too far down to kiss you.”

“It’s just nice to be able to wear heels and still be a bit shorter than you.”She smiled.“It makes me feel a bit more feminine and I like that.One of my exes was about my same height and refused to allow me to wear heels since it would make me a lot taller than him.”

“No.”Khal said dramatically looking horrified.“You have such amazing legs already, I love that they look phenomenal with high heels on.”Sansa beamed at him.

“He made me wear flats on the 2 dates we went on before I dumped him.”She said proud of the fact that she had dumped him.

“I love the heels, but you can wear whatever shoes you want with me.”Khal told her as she kissed his cheek.

“Thank you for being so supportive.”Sansa said happily as they got to the restaurant.

They sat at a large high-top table and ordered several appetizers to go with their pitcher of water, his pint of beer and her glass of wine.They finish their appetizers before they moved onto their entrees, each sharing bits of their food with the other.Sansa looked at him with a seductive smile.“Let’s take dessert back to my place, Khal.” 

Khal looked at her unexpectedly.“You sure babe?”He asked checking that she actually wanted to.She smiled brighter at him. 

“Yes.”They got the check paid and they made their way back to Sansa’s apartment, Khal’s arm around her as she smiled up at him.He leaned down to kiss her briefly as they paused by the harbor.They made it to her apartment and she unlocked it as he followed her in, locking the door behind them.She turned and kissed him as he pulled her closer.Sansa scooted up his massive chest a bit deepening the kiss as her high heels dug a little into his ass with how her legs were crossed.They made out together for a little while as Khal’s hands wandered a bit around her body as he held her up. 

They finally broke apart and panted, their chests rapidly rising and falling. “Condom?”Sansa asked looking at him.

“Yeah.”He pulled out his wallet with one hand as his other held Sansa to him.He passed her the wallet as he walked them to her bedroom.She opened it and pulled out the easy to see condom packet.They made it to her bedroom and he set her on her feet with a softer kiss that she reciprocated.They hurriedly stripped before Khal gently laid her across the sheets.He just gazed at her in awe as she looked up at him appreciatively.He covered her body with his as he kissed her deeply, her legs opening wide around him. 

“Khal, I’m so fucking turned on.”His large cock brushed against the inside of her thigh. 

He murmured her name over and over as he began kissing down her body as she moaned and gasped.He fingered her clit and her soaked channel as she came apart under him. 

“Khal” she wailed as she shuddered around his fingers.He kissed back up her body before putting the condom on. 

“Sansa, you sure?”He asked looking hesitantly.She looked at him with desire in her eyes.

“Yes.”She said opening her legs further.He slowly thrust in, giving her time to adjust before she used her legs to push him in all the way.It took a little bit to get a good rhythm but soon they were both close and they came together.Khal rolled off to Sansa’s side so he didn’t crush her. 

“Khal.”She said dazedly.

“Yeah, Sansa?”He said catching his breath.

“That was the best sex I’ve ever had.” Sansa beamed at him.

“It was definitely the best for me too.”He agreed. 

“Stay overnight?”She asked hopefully. 

“Yeah.I can stay.”He agreed. 

“Let’s shower real quick then we can go to sleep.”They showered quickly before slipping into bed naked.Khal held her to him.She threw her arm over his chest and her leg over his hip so their legs were tangled together. 

“Good night, Khal.”Sansa said as she fell asleep.Khal looked at her face, tracing her face and body with his eyes.

“Good night, Sansa.” He said as he smiled contentedly.They snuggled together and fell asleep. 


	3. Weekend Plans and Developments

They slept in the next morning, Khal woke up to his face buried in Sansa’s hair, holding her close.Sansa snuggled into his arms just a little further.

“Good morning Khal.” Sansa said softly as he tightened his grip on her waist. 

“Good morning Sansa.”He said as his face pulled a little away so he could see her and he smiled at her.Sansa and Khal’s stomaches both growled audibly.They took turns in the bathroom and Sansa started the coffee. Sansa and Khal made breakfast together.They watched some tv together as they cuddled.They talked about their relationship and that they both really liked each other.They agreed to try dating and see where it took them.After their talk, the cuddling turned to making out and making out turned both of them on enough that they completely abandoned the television and found a condom in Sansa’s bag. 

When they were done, Khal had flipped them so Sansa lay languidly panting on his chest with her legs straddling his torso.They smiled and took a short nap.They showered quickly before Khal went home and Sansa worked on some homework.They agreed to meet up for lunch or dinner a few times over the week.

The next weekend, they planned to have Sansa sleep over his apartment Friday and Saturday.They went out to one of the beaches together on Saturday.They had a really fun day walking around initially before they went out and splashed and swam around in the sea. A few sea turtles swam right next to her and she smiled so happy to have had that experience.Sansa forgot to reapply her sun screen in her excitement and got pretty sunburnt on her upper back and shoulders. 

Khal helped her to gently get washed off in the shower and applied the cream he normally used for himself to her sun burns.Sansa downed some water and a whole bottle of Dragonade before she fell asleep on him and just passed out completely.Her dad called twice on her phone while she was sleeping, so Khal ended up picking up.

“Sansa’s phone, is this Mr. Stark?”He answered quietly.

“Umm. Yeah.Who are you?”Ned asked confusedly.

“Khal -” He started.

“Oh, Sansa’s friend.She’s told us about you.Where is she?”Ned said interrupting a little to Khal’s surprise.

“She’s just asleep cause she got a bit burnt at the beach today and might have gotten a little dehydrated too.She’ll be fine, we’ve got some cream on the burns and she had some Dragonade and water before she fell asleep on my shoulder.”

“Oh, well thanks for taking care of her and letting me know.”Ned said gratefully. 

“I wouldn’t have wanted you to worry at all when I could just let you know that she’s ok.”Khal said smiling down at Sansa. 

“I appreciate that Khal.”He let out a deep breath.“Truly, though.Thank you.”

“I’ll tell her that you called when she wakes up, Mr. Stark.”Khal said warmly.

“That would be great, Khal.Have a good night.Tell Sansa I’ll try to talk to her later.”

“I will.Good night, Mr. Stark.”He said before hanging up.He gently maneuvered Sansa onto some pillows and blankets so her back and shoulders weren’t touching anything.He went into the kitchen and started some soft instrumental music as he started to get dinner going.

Sansa awoke a little while later to some amazing smells coming from the kitchen and her body felt better after the rest, cream and hydration.She got up slowly and made her way to the kitchen.“This smells absolutely delicious.” 

“You’re up.”Khal said as soon as he saw her.“Feeling better?” He asked passing her a glass of ice water.

“Yes.”She said before downing some more water.“Thanks for taking care of me.”

“It’s not a big deal.You’re hurt and its hard to get the cream on your back.”He said as he poured up some more Dragonade for her. 

“Well thank you regardless.”She said sitting down at the barstool on the counter table.

“Your dad called you twice and I picked up on the second call.”

“Oh?”Sansa said intrigued. 

“I told him that you were sleeping after you got sunburnt and dehydrated and that’d I’d tell you he called.”Khal said softly with a small smile.

“How much longer before dinner?” She asked. 

“About 15 minutes if you wanted to call him back.”

“That sounds good.”She kissed his cheek softly.“Thank you.”Before she went to his bedroom and called her dad back.

“Hey dad.Khal said you called?”Sansa said after he picked up.

“Yeah.How’s the sunburns?”Ned asked concerned.

“Better.The cream, water, Dragonade and nap really helped.Khal’s making some dinner right now.”Sansa said happily. 

“Oh.”He said a little shocked.“I guess I hadn’t realized how much you’ve been around him.”

“He’s wonderful dad.Very funny and caring.”Sansa said with a soft smile thinking about her man in the next room over.“He treats me right.” 

“You say that like he might be more than just a friend.”Ned said softly, hearing what she wasn’t fully saying

“Please don’t tell mom, yet.”Sansa said quietly, twisting her fingers around her shirt nervously.“I really like him and I…I want to see where it goes.”She paused a moment.

“Take your time, lemon cake.Your secret is safe with me.”Ned reassured her.

“Thanks, dad.”She said relieved. 

“Well, I was mostly calling to check that you were doing okay and I missed hearing your voice.”

“I missed hearing you too.You can tell everyone that I’m doing good, if a little sunburnt and having a wonderful time.”Sansa said happily.“Oh, some sea turtles swam right next to me in the sea today.That was the big distraction that kept me from reapplying my sunscreen.I’ll post some pictures later tonight.”

“That’s really exciting Sansa.”Ned said happy for her. 

“Thanks dad.I’ll talk to you later tomorrow.Maybe I can video call you all tomorrow night?”

“I think that should work.Have a good night Sansa.I love you.”Ned said smiling. 

“Night dad.I love you.”Sansa said hanging up.She went to the bathroom, washing her hands before coming back to the kitchen.Khal was plating up the fish and veggies with some seasoned rice.He already had 2 glasses of water out on the small table. 

“Perfect timing.”He told her with a soft forehead kiss.“Dinner is ready.”He said as he set both plates on the table. 

“This looks amazing.” She said with a smile.They talked quietly between eating.They cleaned up and did the dishes together before he applied more cream onto her back and shoulders.They laid on their stomachs on the bed and watched a superhero action movie.Sansa posted some of the pictures from earlier that they had taken together. 

“My Superman.”Sansa said as she leaned against his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around the larger unburnt part of her waist. 

“I like that my bright Northern Star.My Polaris.”He said with a heated kiss. 

“That’s utterly romantic and I love it.”Sansa said with another kiss. 


End file.
